Desire
by BlackQueer
Summary: The story is set after the Thor: Ragnarok After numerous brother fight, Thor and Loki are now living together under the same roof. They have developed the love for each other that is more than the brotherhood. This is a short story of one of their routine; sex life. Warning: this story contains boy x boy, smut. If you are not comfortable it, don't read it. (ONESHOT


Firstly, before reading the story, I would like to say thank you to thelittlefujoshi. She helps me editing the story :) .

This story is set after the Thor : Ragnarok

Thor Ordinson, the God of Thunder, is now living with Loki Laufeyson, the God of Mischief.

In a big loyal bedroom, there is two gorgeous and sexy man sleeping naked. As Thor rose from a heavy slumber, he's first aware of the coolness of the air and its loamy fragrance. Slowly and reluctantly, he uncovers his face. He blinks, closes his eyes, and blinks again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind him. He sits up and rubs his eyes. He stretches his arms above his head and yawns. He turns to his left and sees his younger brother who is still asleep. Did he ever mention, how cute and beautiful Loki is when he is asleep? Loki's heart thumped in accordance with his slow, shallow breaths. Serenity was plastered across his face as he slept. Thor did not want to wake him up but they both had a date planned on Earth later.

"Wake up, little kitten"

" Mmhh...Shut up!"

Loki's eyes shot open when he felt a hand stroking his twinkie.

"Stop it!" Loki said in a sleepy voice.

It doesn't stop, instead, it moves faster. He bites his lower lips.

"Mmm... stop...who the fuck does this kind of thing in the morning?"

"Oh, then you prefer to do it at night?"

His hand left Loki's barely erect dick.

"Asshole!" Loki shouted at him and sat up in bed, giving the blonde an irritating look.

Thor stood up then pulled his younger brother into the giant bathroom where he pushed him roughly onto the wet bathroom floor.

"Hey! You could kill me!" The younger one growled.

Thor didn't respond, instead, he grabbed both of Loki's wrist and tied it with a towel to the water tap. Loki has no idea where and when did he get the towel from. He tied him in such a way that he now was kneeling down with both hands slightly above of his head. Loki blushed upon seeing Thor's well-toned muscle. He quickly looks away when Thor steps closer to embarrassing sound escapes Loki throat as Thor's hand slowly fondly his chest, painting him with foam. A chill and a tinge of tickles run through him as the other hands glide along his chest.

"Thor..." Loki's voice sounded panicked

"I'm just washing you."

"I'm a grown man, I can do that myself. Untie me!"

Loki spoke in a very commanding voice Thor didn't seem to really care. Loki tried to move his body away when Thor's hands ran over one of his nipples. His fingertips lightly played around them to urge Loki on.

"Ahhhh" Loki moaned

Thor's foamy right-hand pinches his erect nipple, sending him a sweet numbness down his spine. While his other hand prowls down his chest to his stomach causing a peculiar sensation come up.

"Stop... Thor, I'm serious"

Thor kisses down from Loki's ear to his neck while rubbing all over his body. He sucks on his nape while pinching his nipples with both of his hands.

"Ahh..No..."

Loki ravaged breaths turned into uncontrollable moans as Thor's fingers rolled over them. Loki bites down his lip to try to quiet down. Thor slowly brings hands down between Loki hips. His foamy fingers grab his erection. His soapy hand makes it easier to glide up and down the younger one's dick. He leaned against him, cause him to let out a soft moan, as his dick touched his an instant, a pleasant shiver ran though Loki muscles. With one hand rubbing the tip while the other hand moved down his thigh, his trembling voice pours out. Thor kisses his cheek and whispers to his ears.

"You are so sensitive."

Loki cheeks grow as red as tomatoes. He was so embarrassed that he wanted to punch his older brother in his face but his touch was so good that the power left him. While he loosely stroked Loki's cock, his other hand slips over his asshole. His sloppy soapy fingers rub against it and slide in almost too quickly.

"Ah! It's hurt asshole! Take it off !" Loki growled at him.

"No," Thor said playfully

"Fucking asshole!"

"Yeah, say that one more time and I'll do it right now!"

Loki clenched his teeth and bared with the pain but it slowly became pleasure. Thor didn't push in too far, as thoroughly probed around. His fingers squirm around and against Loki's inner walls bringing on an uneasy feeling. Loki didn't know if this feeling was good or not but at some point, he closed my eyes and moved with Thor's fingers.

"You like it don't you." Thor mocked Loki.

Thor takes his careful time pushing inwards and Loki knees begin to shake. Thor grips down on Loki member and his knees buckle. His breathing becomes ragged from the sensation of the light pleasure pushing against his insides. He moaned loudly as Thor hit his prostate. He heard him chuckle.

"Its feel good doesn't it, Loki?"

Loki turned around and glared at him. He chuckled and inserted his second finger causing Loki to push himself backward. His fingers ended up deeper inside him. And with that, the sweet numbness jumps back into his hips. He raises his voice when the sudden impulse comes. Oh god, Loki came just by that, with Thor's fingers inside him.

"Oh, you naughty boy. You came just with 2 of my fingers."

Thor pauses for a moment before continuing.

"And while my fingers are still inside you."

Loki breathing quickens when Thor's fingers move. The soap starts to flow down his thigh. While his fingers squelch, the sweet numbness runs back into Loki hips makes them twitch.

"Loki... again?"

Thor points out Loki's half erect cock from the provocation.

"It-its your fault..."

Feeling the heat rising, Loki unconsciously hold his breath. He is on all fours with his ass sticking up, feeling hotter than ever. Thor fingers sinking deeper in than before and stretching out even wider. His fingers squirm inside him once again. He pushes his fingers in further then pulls them out with ease. With sudden withdraw, Loki looked over his shoulder. Loki saw Thor hold his hip, spreading out his asshole, his fiery dick slowly comes inside.

"No...Thor..."

"Relax, everything will be fine...remember to breathe."

Thor starts slowly but then he suddenly pushes in with force. The heat renders his voice uncontrollable as it echoes within the air.

"Are you alright?"

Loki nodded in reply and Thor pushes in a bit deeper. Loki entire body constricted as Thor hung over him and kissed his back. Like that, Loki slowly starts to move his hips. Thor pulls out and then pushes in with a jerk. Loki breath was dangerously raspy in the beginning but as Thor repeats the action over and over, a sweet numbness sweeps over Loki. Loki doesn't want to hear his loud gasping as it echoes in the bathroom so he tried to hold his voice as much as he can. But, his older brother is rough so it's pretty hard for him. Thor noticed that his younger brother was trying to hold his voice. He strongly holds Loki half –hard dick without stopping pumping inside him causing his voice to leak out.

While Thor tampers with Loki's cock, he penetrates him deeply. Loki's lower half is paralyzed with sweetness and his head starts to feel hazy. His breaths turn wild and his cock turns both hotter and harder. Thor's dick pushes into Loki sensitive area which sends electric sparks from his waist throughout his entire body. He put all his weight onto the tap water to hold his shaking body up. His hips swaying back and forth, some of the soap seeps into the place where Thor and him are connected. Whenever Thor knocks into his hips, the sound that the soap make adds to the sensation.

"T-Thor..."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah...But inside...the soap ... inside... ah...it feels weird."

Thor chuckled

"It's part of it."

Loki swallowed

"Thor... can you release my hands? It hurts."

"What's the magic word?"

"What?"

Thor thrust inside Loki harder and faster. It is harder for him to hold himself up with his hands hung above him as Thor is getting rougher. Causing him to arch his back too much and it is getting more painful. Loki tears a little.

"P-Please"

"I can't hear you."

Loki ground his teeth together. He is hundred percent sure that Thor heard him but he just pretended like he didn't.

"P-please untie my hands, Thor! It hurts!"

Thor's hands reached out and untie his brother's hands. Loki quickly sticks his hand onto the floor to support himself. He is now on four like a kitten, like how Thor called him. All of the sudden, Thor pounds even harder into him. His speed increases and the soap went in even more. He does it rougher than before then he pulls his chin and kisses him. While he devours his mouth, he starts to work on his rising erection harder. Nearing at his limit, he feels the urge to raise his hips.

"T-Thor... Harder and...Faster!"

Hearing Loki's deliciously sweet whispers. Loki gives into the waves of pleasure washing over him. His body is hot and 's breath quickens as he continues to penetrate Loki. His dick throbs inside his younger brother as he reaches his limit. Loki reaches his very limit as Thor pounds into him so hard that he can almost feel it in his bones.

"Hrk... Ahhhh"

With a violent jolt, Loki came. The semen pouring out of his dick. Thor hit against him one more time and then stops. Gripping Loki's shoulder tightly and his body shortly shivers. Inside Loki's depth, he feels something warm stream out. When Thor comes, Loki can feel them melt together for a moment. Thor's face turns feverish and so does Loki. A tender smile rise on Thor's face.

"I love you, my little brother."

Then, Thor drops on top of Loki and gasps for Thor chest raising against his back. Loki reaches his hand back and ruffles his brother's hair.

"I know you do, my stupid brother. "

Once again, A big Thank You for helping me editing thelittlefujoshi . Big SHoutout and give her a follow and read her books :D


End file.
